Insane clown posse: jump around
Yo THIS is for my Ninjas REAL ninjas who aint afraid to get loony Get LOONY! get up BITCH! get Loony pull it out snap it in, let me begin Cut under the chin fresh out the loony bin You don't want me to act up, punk you'd better back up Swingin my axe everybody gets hacked up Get up, stand up, bloodying my hands up Can't control the feelin' here I come a wig peelin I can chop a hater up even though I'm drunk Yo, I'll stab 'em in the eye and then I'll take the punks home freak show, funk it, bodies in the trunk'in pullin drive by on the cops at a dunkin' Donuts shop, My hatchet goes chop Guts hit the floor and Im losin it but I won't stop I came here to clown, I came here to clown lets get lunatic and jump around! Jump around Jump around, jump up and down like a clown GET LOONY Jump, jump, jump Jump, jump, jump Jump, GET LOONY jump, jump Jump, jump, jump Jump, jump, GET LOONY I'll serve your ass like a rabid chef If your girl steps up, I'll stab her to death Word to your mother, A scrub from the gutter that'll cut through your neck, hot knife to butter I turn the moon off and dance in the darkness Choke the life, right up out of your carcass I got sick jokes for you, there not fun Fuck you in the ass with a shotgun I plead insanity, ' and shout to the death had to muster WOO with my last breath Tell me to Chill.. I don't think I will 'Cause when I shoot the shit, I shoot to kill I came here to clown, I came here to clown lets get lunatic and jump around! Jump around Jump around, jump up and down like a clown GET LOONY Jump, jump, jump Jump, jump, GET LOONY jump, jump Jump, jump, Jump, GET LOONY I'm the cream of the crop, I rise to the top I never eat a pig but I eat pig slop I swing a chainsaw through the brains and all Veins and jaws, sip it all through a straw But I aint going out like no punk bitch Get used to one torture and yo then I'm like SWITCH! then up up and around buck buck it down put your head up and you wake up in the dawn of the dead I'm comin to get ya, My hatchet'll split ya twist off your head and snap a picture with ya they found ya in a ditch and said you're a bitch ya just like me it was the rhythm that hit ya I came here to clown, I came here to clown lets get lunatic and jump around! Jump around Jump around, jump up and down like a clown GET LOONY Jump, jump, jump Jump, jump, jump GET LOONY jump, jump Jump, jump, Jump, jump, GET LOONY dedicated to the FBI in the ball sack PUNKS from the juggalos the "gang" Lyrics found here Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Insane clown posse